Frank Sinatra
Frank Sinatra battled Freddie Mercury in Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Francis Albert "Frank" Sinatra (December 12, 1915 – May 14, 1998) was an American singer and film actor. He worked with Harry James and Tommy Dorsey to start his musical career. In 1946, Sinatra released his first album, The Voice of Frank Sinatra. After this, his career had halted for a while, but he was reborn as Sinatra acquired a reward for best supporting actor. Then, after years and years of writing, acting and touring, Sinatra had gained unfortunate health problems that would soon be his demise. He would be elected into the Gaming Hall of Fame for his love for Las Vegas gambling. He died due to heart problems in 1998 at the age of 82. ERBoH Bio Hey baby! It's me, old blue eyes, Frank Sinatra. I sing, I swing, and ring-a-ding-ding, I'm an Italian American icon! I set out on my path to be the first modern pop superstar as a kid, hanging out and singing for tips in night clubs and bars. I had quite a few hit songs like "Come Fly With Me" and "Theme from New York New York". (You're looking at my suit. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up, kid. Have a little respect for yourself.) During World War II, I was deemed "Unfit for Combat" although it's suspected that I just "paid a lot of money" in order to "avoid going to war." But I like to think I helped out my country in my own funny little way - by making boatloads of cash and slamming choice broads! I won an Academy Award for my acting in a film called "From Here to Eternity" and later put together a group of classy guys (actors, singers, entertainers) known as the Rat Pack. You might know us from a little flick called "Ocean's Eleven". The original one, baby! I was known for having things "My Way" (another hit, look it up, four-eyes) and whether or not having things my way meant getting a little help from the mafia, well, I can't quite say. Wink. Lyrics Verse 1 Ho! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With those teeth, when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! News flash, kid: this is show business! Show some class when you dress, shave that bush off your lips! Boom! Your band's named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet. You dance like you rode a bicycle race with no seat. That's what's wrong with you people; you'll do anything to get famous. You changed your name to Mercury. You should've been Freddie Uranus! During Freddie Mercury's verse Guinea Dago? Verse 2 Easy, Jaws of Life, I can't stand a racist. I love the colored and the queers. Just ask Sammy Davis! Look, we all want to swing, baby, but you took it too far. You played butthole roulette, and you lost the draw! Scrapped Lyrics This is show business, baby, tuck in those lips. What, you got midgets putting chap stick on you in shifts? Oh! Jesus, kid what's wrong with your face? You got teeth and hair and shit all over the place! Gallery sinatranojacket.jpg|Sinatra without his jacket in Epic Dance Battles of History. Trivia *This is the first recorded time that anyone needed different colored eye contacts to play the part. *He is the first, and so far only, rapper to participate in an opponent's rap without interrupting. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages